1. Technical Field
This document relates to a mounting device.
2. Background Art
When considering the need for a firearm for personal protection it is necessary to mention the need for a flashlight. Whether the gun is for police, for home defense, or for personal protection while operating a business or traveling, it is a fact that the majority of hostile encounters take place in low light conditions.
Conventional weapon-mounted lights for firearms are very expensive and, therefore, beyond the reach of many private citizens. Additionally, they require the firearm to have a special accessory rail for attachment of the light accessory to the gun. Furthermore, they do not allow a shooter to make use of any tactical flashlight he might already own.
Other conventional flashlight adapters make use of an existing flashlight. However, some require the firearm to have a separate special accessory rail for attachment of the light to the gun, or some require the shooter to purchase a separate special adapter and modify the firearm by drilling and tapping holes into it for the adapter to fit. Other conventional flashlight adapters place the flashlight under the barrel of the firearm which makes it very difficult to operate the controls of the flashlight without separate special equipment.
It is also important to note that when operating a weapon-mounted light that safe gun handling practices be employed. For example, when operating the light prior to identifying a threat, the shooter must be able to operate the light without placing a finger on the trigger or through the trigger guard. In the case that a friend or family member is encountered instead of a threat, one should not be illuminating them with a lighting device whose operation is dependent on a finger being placed on the trigger of the weapon.